Patient Escape
by Fallen Serph
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga] He was her 'escape' from her love for David at night... And in the morning he would be patient for her return.... [Gale x Jenna]


**Patient Escape**

**By: Fallen Serph**

**A/N: Ah… My first Gale x Jenna fic…. This story starts out basically at the ending of Digital Devil Saga 2…. Now may I remind you this is a songfic so it might be short….**

**Disclaimer: All the characters shown do not belong to me but to ATLUS….**

**Warning: Complete OOC ,AU and Hints of Lemony Freshness….**

_I was thinking it's a sign_

_That the freckles in our eyes_

_Are mirror images and when we kiss_

_They're perfectly aligned_

_And I have to speculate_

_That God himself did make us_

_Into corresponding shapes_

_Like puzzle pieces from the clay_

Slicked blonde hair intertwined with crimson hair with brightened blue eyes meeting darkened crimson ones. Moonlight providing their only source of vision but was deemed unnecessary for the darkness shed more light and heightened senses collided with each other as the sounds of passion dripped moans quickly silenced by placing a hungered kiss, lust becoming more and more powerful until it went beyond their control. Instinct being the loyal guide through the couple's inexperience as the time that was spent becoming one was soon coming to a close.

_And true, it may seem like a stretch_

_But it's thoughts like this that catch_

_My troubled head when you're away_

_When I am missing you to death_

_When you are out there on the road_

_For several weeks of shows_

_And when you scan the radio_

_I hope this song will guide you home_

Tangled inside the sweat filled sheets Gale silently looked towards his side for any trace of his 'partner' but only found an empty space that only she could fill. It was always like this at night they would celebrate with the sensation of each other's touch but in the morning she fled without any trace. "I will never be able to fill in the place David always kept warm will I Jenna….?" Gale asked to thin air as his heart ached horribly as every second without her made him feel empty and used but he never paid it no mind because he knew very well she would return and he would be needed once more.

_They will see us waving from such great_

_heights_

_"Come down now," they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away_

_"Come down now," but we'll stay . . ._

_I tried my best to leave_

_This all on your machine_

_But the persistent beat_

_It sounded thin upon listening_

_And that frankly will not fly_

_You will hear the shrillest highs_

_And lowest lows with the windows down_

_When this is guiding you home_

Perhaps it was love that had kept Gale sane as he waited in his room every night hoping tonight Jenna would come back again but it always depended on how much faith he had in her. Sometimes it would not work and sometimes it did as he spotted a lone figure just by his door with a look of pain in her face. This was his duty now, to keep Jenna company and comfort her in anyway as another night ended but not before he heard her utter the one name that would always be more important than him.

"David…."

_They will see us waving from such great_

_heights_

_"Come down now," they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away_

_"Come down now," but we'll stay . . ._

It was never enough for her but Gale did not care nor did he wish to comprehend their figment of a relationship that was fading away from his head, from his heart and from his soul. Soon the sun would rise and she would disappear once more from his sights to leave him in his routine of his rotting patient love.

Somehow this moment was different as she did not plan on waking up soon with her hand locked into a state of harmony with his as Jenna placed her head on his bare chest with a scorned smile on her lips.

"I can never move on from him….."

These words left a burning sting into his heart for every word she uttered next would just destroy him now. Tear threatened to spill from her eyes at the realization of what she had just said to her 'escape'. Jenna knew she was hurting both of them by suddenly leaving in the mornings for she could not leave the love she had for David which struck bitter irony since Gale had David's soul with him. He was her escape from the torture and guilt of her paste deeds.

Her vision was getting blurry as she was certain the tears were coming from her but to her shock it was Gale who had shed bitter tears as he held his emotionless face on while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I will wait for how long it takes….."

Giving in to her guilt she clutched his head and pulled him into a chastise kiss while sobbing uncontrollably. Gale gave her comfort, his heart and his company that had kept her far up into the sky as every little thing she needed was given with no conditions.

Returning the kiss with gentle care as his hands took her into a warm comforting hug.

"_This is love right…?"_

"_I comprehend now….."_

"_I will wait…. Until she is ready…"_

"_For now I will be her patient escape…"_

_End…._


End file.
